Bajo Mi Protección
by Ayame Fire
Summary: ¿que sucede cuando los papeles se invierten? Kagome ahora le toca proteger a InuYasha de las constantes amenazas de Naraku, Kikio una mujer despechada al saber q entre kag e inu hay algo...la batalla por el amor de inuyasha esta cerca.... KagInu Rewies.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayooo!!!**

Bueno nuevamente me tienen por acá, con una nueva historia que espero que sea aceptada como las otras dos anteriores (se que aun tengo una pendiente pero entiéndame ya no se como continuarla con tanto oneshot que le puse) esta que les traigo es fresca de mi mente que si estoy inspirada a seguir es un AU, que espero sea bien recibido, no como los intentos de fic que anteriormente hice bu!!, en fin saluditos a todas y espero que sea de su agrado.

**Ayame Fire.**

**Capitulo I**

-sigh…

Era la acelerada respiración, que se escucha entre la espesura del bosque, los latidos rápidos de un corazón que se encuentra bombeando sangre a todo lo que da, la sombra se esconde entre un pequeño grupo de arbustos, mientras su mirada inspecciona el lugar, en busca de una señal, que le indique que su objetivo se encuentra cerca.

Logrando tranquilizar su respiración, pone el alerta sus cinco sentidos, apretando sus manos en pequeños puños, en señal de nerviosismo, muy bien ocultado. Al momento de moverse, pisa accidentalmente una pequeña rama seca, alarmada, dirige su vista para encontrarse con el objeto que si fuese por suerte, no delataría su escondite.

-mou…maldición…-murmura entre dientes, al percatarse de una pequeña lucecilla color rojo, que se mantiene fija en su hombro derecho, escucha unos pasos acercándose a donde ella esta.

Se coloca en posición, lista para atacar en cuanto el susodicho, la encuentre, los pasos se detienen justo enfrente de ella, el hombre quien en esos momentos vestía un traje negro, con su rostro oculto por una mascara, acerca la punta de su ametralladora a los pequeños arbustos. Ella sonríe al reconocer la señal que el sujeto le ha dado, y con un rápido movimiento sale de entre el arbusto, tomando la punta del arma, desviándola a tiempo de que esta fuese disparada, con un suave movimiento, le tuerce el brazo al hombre, escuchándose un claro crack, dirige su mirada al rostro de su victima, y antes de que este emitiera un grito de dolor, le propina un fuerte golpe cerca de la nuca dejándole inconciente, sabiendo que el ruido de la ametralladora, llamaría la atención de los demás colegas, con algo de trabajo, logro llevar el cuerpo inconciente del hombre en medio de los arbustos, asegurándose antes de que ellos no lo encontraría, y mientras ellos le estuviesen buscando, ella ya se encontraría dentro del edificio.

Se reincorporo en cuestión de seguros, propinando una pequeña corrida con rumbo a la entrada del lugar, dando un gran salto, subiendo hábilmente por el pequeño balcón de este, pues si había algo que aprendió bien fue, que siempre los enemigos salen por la puerta de enfrente, por lo que seria completamente ilógico, que intentase entrar usando la puerta. Y justo como lo pensó, salio un grupo de al menos 5 personas de la puerta principal. Se agacho lo suficiente, como para que estos no le vieran, mientras a gatas entraba dentro del edificio, claro procurando no hacer mucho ruido.

Una vez ya dentro, se reincorporo tomándose su tiempo, mientras sacudía su pantalón, al igual que el pequeño top negro que llevaba en esos momentos, hecho un mechón travieso hacia atrás, dio un pequeño suspiro, mientras sacaba de la parte de atrás, una pistola asegurándose de llevar los cargadores necesarios, ocultando con mucho cuidado la pequeña mochila en la que llevaba varias municiones a utilizar.

Lentamente abrió la puerta del salón de estar, mientras por el rabillo de la puerta inspeccionaba que nadie se encontrara cerca del lugar, al ver que no había alma en pena rondando por ahí, salio de su escondiste, mientras caminaba a paso lento, mirando a su alrededor, llego a un pasillo donde tenía grandes ventanales, se acerco sin ser vista, asomando solo un poco su cabeza, para observar que era lo que se estaba llevando acabo, era una sala de juegos, tres hombres se encontraban jugando billar, mientras que otros cuatro se encontraban tranquilamente jugando domino, uno se encontraba jugando a los ataris, y en medio se encontraba una tele de pantalla plana, y un sillón de color rojo, bastante llamativo, siendo ocupado por un hombre acompañado por dos mujeres despampanantes, estas se restregaban en su cuerpo mientras que el tranquilamente daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

Ocho sujetos eran sus guardaespaldas, mientras que el noveno sujeto era a quien ella buscaba, no importaba vivo o muerto, lo entregaría a la ley. Eso era lo que merecía, después de haber violado a tanta mujer soltera, lo más extraño era que este siempre salía solo pagando una considerable suma de dinero, puesto que alcanzaba fianza. Y entonces ahí lo vio, vio el por que ese mal nacido siempre salía muy bien librado cada ves que lo atrapaban. El comandante de la policía estatal, era uno de sus cómplices. Ante eso sintió una extraña sensación de placer, al saber que ella arreglaría las cosas poniéndolo en su lugar.

Con un pequeño clic, apunto directamente en la cabeza del comandante, y sin emoción alguna en el rostro disparo, incrustando la bala en medio de ambas cejas del hombre quien cayó pesadamente al suelo sin vida. Los gritos de las mujeres no se hicieron esperar, así como la reacción de los hombres, que ante el ataque sorpresivo, comenzaron a disparar a quema ropa, después que la nube de humo se disipara por completo, estos pararon el ataque, pero un suave clic, detrás de ellos llamo su atención, logrando que estos se giraran para ver de donde provenía el sonido, la joven pelinegra apunto rápidamente a sus cabezas y disparo a quemarropa a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo, los cuerpos caían inertes en el suelo.

Ella rápidamente se giro ocultándose detrás de una pequeña mesa, debido que del lado derecho llegaron cinco hombres mas armados con ametralladoras, se mantenía de espaldas a ellos, apoyándose en la mesa mientras cambiaba con rapidez el cartucho de la pistola, dando un salto hacia atrás, dando unos pequeños giros en el aire sin dejar de disparar ningún solo momento, desarmando a los hombres, se reincorporo rápidamente, y se dirigió a dos de ellos, golpeándoles en la nuca con algo de fuerza para dejarles inconcientes, uno de ellos se lanzo corriendo contra ella con claras intenciones de golpearle, pero la mujer le detiene con una simple patada, lanzándolo contra la ventana haciéndole caer pesadamente por esta. Poniéndose de pie, comenzó a caminar lentamente acercándose a un joven de edad menor, el que se encontraba apoyado en la pared temblando completamente.

La pelinegra dio un suspiro y con una clara mirada de advertencia de no moverse y mantenerse en su lugar, se alejo de ahí corriendo en busca del líder de la banda, corriendo por el pasillo con rumbo al cuarto de armas fue interceptada por una lluvia de balas, obligándola a esconderse entre una de las paredes del lugar, y respondiendo al ataque. Su mirada recorría rápidamente el lugar en busca de probables posibilidades que le diesen la libertad de hacer una jugada sencilla y con ella dale alcance al hombre.

Una pequeña sonrisa surco su rostro al percatarse de que el pasillo era algo angosto, lo que le permitiría salir corriendo de su escondite para dar un pequeño salto, para apoyarse e impulsarse en la pared, dando un giro en el aire cayendo justo detrás de Haku.

-si fuera tú, ya desde cuando hubiese dejado de disparar…-se escucho la suave voz de la pelinegra atrás de Haku, mientras le apunta en la nuca con la pistola.

-tengo que admitir, que eres demasiado buena en lo que haces…y que por confianzudo te subestime… ¿Por qué no te unes a mi? ¿Podrías ganar mucho mas que siendo una simple agente no crees?-sonreía cínicamente el hombre.

-si, lo se, tira tus armas y date la vuelta lentamente...-Haku dejo caer las armas al piso, mientras se giraba lentamente con la clara intención de quitarle de las manos la pistola pero antes de que realizara su cometido la voz de la mujer le llamo la atención.- no, no, no…-negando con el dedo-…yo no haría eso si fuese tu….bueno, al menos de que quieras tener un enorme agujero en tu cabeza…-riendo divertida-…pon las manos atrás de tu nuca…

Haku coloco sus manos atrás de la nuca, e inmediatamente ella le tomo por las manos para esposarle.

-anda camina, ha sido un día bastante largo…-le dijo mientras caminaba detrás de el, empujándole cada ves que este se detenía.

-buen trabajo Kos, no podía esperar menos de ti…-se escucho la voz de un hombre ya algo mayor, vestía una gabardina color café claro, al igual que un pantalón de vestir color negro contrastando muy bien ambas piezas.

-capitán Mioga, tenía que atrapar a este gusano…después de que salía bajo fianza con gran facilidad, que simplemente lo vi como una excelente presa para atrapar, pero me he llevado una gran decepción…-suspiro, mientras uno de los oficiales se acercaba a ella, para llevarse al hombre preso a la patrulla, una ves que lo subió arranco con rumbo al penal.

-sabes Mioga…estoy pensando seriamente tomarme unas vacaciones…he tenido bastante trabajo en este año…y tengo una sobredosis de estrés…-suspiro, estirándose perezosamente.

-bueno, creo que te lo mereces después de todo, de hecho me estaba preguntando cuando te las tomarías, debido a que has estado trabajando muy duro pero sobre todo en casos de total importancia, como cuidar de figuras importantes de todo el mundo…-rascándose la cabeza, pensando seriamente en el comentario de la pelinegra.

-no te preocupes…-apoya su mano en el hombro de el- ya tienes a quien pueda suplantarme, con ella sería como estar yo misma, aunque claro esa persona jamás me superara verdad…-sonriéndole.

-no creo que este lista aun….sabias que sigue pensando en casarse con un empresario rico y la saque de esta miseria…-mirándole preocupado.

-ah, vaya así que aun sigue con esas ideas, bueno, no hay de que preocuparse mientras aun no lo encuentre seguirá a nuestro servicio.

-me temo que pronto lo encontrara con lo persistente que es…-suspiro derrotado.

-bueno si eso pasa, no creo que lamentemos mucho la perdida, nunca ha sido un buen elemento, te consta lo mucho que me costo que hiciera y acatara las ordenes…-suspiro cansada la mujer-…bueno no todo se puede ¿no crees?

-supongo que tienes razón….

-anda jefe, ya es tarde es mejor que ya vayas a descansar….mañana no pienso presentarme ya que a partir de ahora….tengo vacaciones…nos veremos dentro de dos meses…-grito la pelinegra agitando su mano, mientras subía con tranquilidad a su jaguar negro, prendiéndolo y marchándose sin rumbo fijo, solo con la idea de unas merecidas vacaciones.

Un hombre se paseaba de un lado a otro con un semblante pensativo, su rostro se notaba tenso, al igual que su mentón que permanecía tan firme que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría en pedazos.

-cálmese por favor Sr. Presidente…-le pedía amablemente un hombre de estatura pequeña.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Jaken….a sabiendas que están atentando contra uno de mis dos hijos, estoy seguro que no tardaran en atentar contra los dos…-gritaba eufórico el hombre.

-lo se, mentiría si le dijera que lo entiendo perfectamente, pero en ves de estar neurótico…con todo respeto….debería estar buscando una solución….-respondió el hombrecillo, anotando algunas cosas en su notebook.

-se que tu jamás lo entenderías, Jaken, pero entiende son mis hijos….los quiero mas que a mi vida y por ellos haría cualquier cosa….incluso mataría por ello…y tu lo sabes bien…-deteniendo su andar para mirarle fijamente.

Jaken agallo la vista al notar verdadera y autentica preocupación en los ojos de su señor, el sabia lo mucho que adoraba a sus dos hijos, los amaba tanto debido a que ambos eran hijos de la mujer que el más amaba.

-debemos hacer algo al respecto, mi señor, debería contratar a un grupo de guardaespaldas tanto para su hijo menor, el joven InuYasha, como para su hijo mayor Sesshomaru…-suspiro- aunque conociéndolos a los dos, se rehusaran a que les cuiden la espalda.

-Fhe!...viejo, ya te he dicho que no debes preocuparte por eso…se cuidarme perfectamente solo…-se escucho la voz del joven peliplateado en la pequeña sala en que los dos hombres mayores se encontraban.

Ambos hombres sorprendidos por la joven voz, se giraron para toparse con la dorada mirada del hijo menor de Inu No Taisho, el hombre suspiro para después regalarle una media sonrisa, señal de que estaba orgulloso de la fortaleza de su hijo, pero que aun así no dejaba de preocuparse por el.

-lo se mi querido hijo, se que eres fuerte y que sabes cuidarte tu solo…pero aun así pienso ponerte a un grupo de guardaespaldas a tu cuidado…-respondió el hombre resuelto.

-y ¿no crees que con un grupo de esos llamaría más la atención?...-pregunto el peliplateado, acercándose lentamente a su padre.

-el joven Inuyasha tiene razón en eso…-le apoyo Jaken.

-lo conveniente es que sigan las cosas como hasta ahora padre, no debes preocuparte más, los atentados hasta ahora no han logrado su cometido…-comento cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

-pero tarde o temprano lo lograran, hijo, entiende mi preocupación, tu y tu hermano son nuestro todo tanto para tu madre como para mi, y si no quieres un grupo de hombres que cuiden tu espalda, al menos solo te pondré a uno como compañía de juegos para ti…-InuYasha simplemente asintió, puesto que la expresión de su padre daba a entender que no aceptaría ninguna excusa de independencia, simplemente se haría lo que quería y punto.

-esta bien, viejo, al menos ya se hizo pequeño el grupo, es más conveniente solo uno…-apoyándolo.

-bien, Jaken, sácame cita con Mioga….después de tanto tiempo, le haremos una pequeña visita.

-¿Mioga?

-si, si quiero la mejor protección para mis hijos, quien mejor que el, para otorgarme esa seguridad.

-ah, entiendo, el Sr. Mioga, el es hombre con el mejor personal hasta ahora de protección, esta bien mi señor, le pediré la cita para mañana mismo…-y sin más el hombre se levanto y salio del lugar.

-¿Mioga?

-el es un viejo amigo mío, ya mañana podrás conocerle, el será el encargado de otorgarme la mejor seguridad para ti y para tu hermano…-sonriéndole de forma tranquila.

-¿confías demasiado en el no?

-si hay alguien a quien puedo confiarle mi vida, la de ustedes y la de su madre, es a el, se que el jamás fallaría en su trabajo…-girándose para verle- créeme hijo, hasta ahora no ha habido nadie que le gane a ese hombre.

-me gustaría conocerlo, por la formas que hablas de el, debe ser bastante bueno…Fhe! Me gustaría poder enfrentarme a el en una pelea…-susurro entusiasmado el chico, lanzando unos puñetazos al aire.

-jajajajajajajaja, quizás un día de estos se haga realidad, hijo, anda ya es tarde es mejor que vayas a descansar ya, mañana hay mucho por hacer…-acercándose hasta su hijo, para depositar un suave beso en su frente y darle un pequeño abrazo, se retiro del lugar, no sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa.

-en verdad esta muy preocupado….-susurro el joven, mirando preocupada y tristemente a su padre, le dolía el corazón verle tan angustiado, el se hacia el fuerte por el, pero en realidad tenía tanto o más miedo que su padre, y le rogaba intensamente a dios por que el amigo de su padre le pusiera a un elemento de confiar, puesto que no deseaba causar sufrimiento y dolor a sus padres, menos aun a su familia.

-hola

-Comandante Mioga, tiene una llamada en la línea 3.

-gracias, pásamela por favor.

-si, enseguida.

-Comandante Mioga, ¿Quién habla?

-oh, me alegra poder encontrarle comandante, hablo de la presidencia.

-y dígame, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?

-el presidente necesita verle, mañana por la mañana, tiene un caso que tal ves pueda serle de gran interés.

-hummmm, dígale que mañana estaré ahí a primera hora, me interesa todo lo que pueda ofrecer un buen caso.

-le aseguro Comandante, que este será uno de los más interesantes que ha podido tener.

-si, me lo puedo imaginar.

-bien, entonces queda confirmada su asistencia para mañana.

-si.

-bien, comandante, lo estaremos esperando, hasta luego.

-hasta luego…-colgando el teléfono.

Se levanto de su silla, su mirada se perdió en el enorme ventanal, mientras miraba fijamente la luna.

-¿ahora en que líos estas metido Taisho?

CONTINUARA……………….

Hi!

Saludos a todas, creo que al principio no se entenderá mucho de la persona de la que se habla, pero en el segundo o tercero episodio si no es que lo mando para el cuarto donde se sabrá la verdadera identidad de la joven misteriosa, espero que este sea un fic completamente de su agrado y espero que sea muy bien recibido, cualquier duda o comentario estaré a sus ordenes.

Su amiga Fiel y Servidora Ayame FIRE.


	2. Asignando Agentes

**Capitulo 2**

El amanecer caía lentamente sobre la ciudad de Tokio, los automovilistas circulaban por la ciudad con calma, los jóvenes acudían a las escuelas algunos desesperados por no llegar tarde a dicho lugar, amas de casas que salían a barrer las banquetas de sus hogares.

Del departamento de agentes, salio el comandante Mioga, con su típica vestimenta diaria, subió en compañía de uno de sus hombres a un auto color negro, ambos hombres se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad, y sin más arrancaron el motor, para después arrancar con rumbo a la mansión Taisho.

Mioga miraba fijamente por la ventanilla, mientras por ella veía pasar, casas, el centro, gente caminar sin prisa alguna, jovencitas que platicaban animadamente, jóvenes corriendo y chocando contra la gente, su mirada subió al cielo para perderse por algunos momentos en el.

-¿Hay algo que le preocupa jefe?

La voz de su acompañante le trajo a la realidad, para girar a verle, cerró sus ojos varias veces en señal de no haberle escuchado.

-¿Qué si hay algo que le preocupa jefe?

-No, nada.

-¿Esta seguro?

-Si.

-Sabe, a veces me gustaría que me tuviese la misma confianza que le tiene a ella…-suspiro el hombre derrotado.

-Y te la tengo, pero no puedo decirte si me preocupa algo, primero tenemos que saber para que nos quiere ver el Sr. Taisho.

-Si, supongo que tiene razón.

Ambos siguieron el camino en silencio, hasta llegar a la mansión, que se encontraba un poco a las fueras de la ciudad, al llegar, ambos bajaron del auto y se dirigieron con rumbo a la puerta principal, donde tocaron el timbre.

Por el pequeño auricular que se encontraba a un lado de esta, se escucho la voz del que parecía ser el mayordomo.

-Buenos días, mansión de la familia Taisho.

-Buenos días, soy el Comandante Mioga, vengo por el llamado del Sr. Taisho.

-Ah, si, esperen un momento por favor.

Las enormes puertas comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, dándoles pasó a ambos hombres, antes de llegar a la puerta esta se abrió dejando ver al amable mayordomo que al verles, les hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Bienvenidos, síganme por favor.

El mayordomo los dirigió por el enorme pasillo de la casa, con rumbo al comedor, al entrar los hombres se quedaron de pie, mientras se entretenían admirando algunas de las pinturas y de la vista hacia al jardín.

-Buenos días.

La voz suave y educada de la mujer les trajo a la realidad obteniendo así la atención de los dos.

-Oh! Buenos días Sra. Taisho, ¿Cómo esta?

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, no quiero ser grosera pero ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Bueno…

Pero fue interrumpido por la voz gruesa y serena de un hombre algo mayor pero no por ello viejo, llamando así la atención de la mujer, quien le sonrío tiernamente, para acercarse a el y colocarse a su lado, tomándole el brazo con ternura.

-Izayoi, ellos están aquí por que le mandes llamar, querida.

-Oh!, Ya veo querido, ¿Para que les mandaste llamar?

-Será mejor que nos sentemos, hablaremos mientras nos traen el desayuno…-suspiro el hombre, caminando junto a su esposa a la que ayudo sacándole la silla para que ella se sentara, al momento de hacerlo el se sentó y la mujer coloco su mano encima de la de el tiernamente.

-Buenos días, Inu No Taisho…-saludo Mioga.

-Buenos días, Mioga…. ¿Cuanto tiempo no?

-Así es, yo diría unos….10 años ¿Quizá?

-No me dirás que aun sigues molesto conmigo, por haber descuidado tanto tiempo nuestra amistad, ¿Verdad?

-Para nada, los asuntos personales simplemente son eso personales, no me gusta mezclar el trabajo con ello.

-Entiendo….aun sigues molesto…-suspiro el hombre apenado.

-No creo que estemos aquí para hablar de ello, así que te agradecería mucho si vamos al grano…-pidió cortante.

-Si, supongo que si…-suspiro- bien como te habrá dicho mi asistente, estás aquí por un asunto muy importante.

-Si, eso fue lo que el me dijo, supongo que es algo relacionado con protección y seguridad para tus hijos ¿No es así?

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Por que si yo fuese uno de tus enemigos, sabría donde golpearte….en tus hijos…-murmuro mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Taisho simplemente asintió sin dejar de mirarle fijamente, con ese semblante serio.

-Querido, dime ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? ¿Por qué mandaste llamar a Mioga?

-Querida, no te lo había dicho antes por que no quería preocuparte, pero….mis hijos están en peligro…

Izayoi se llevo ambas manos a la boca con expresión horrorizada, sus ojos chocolate se llenaron de lágrimas, intentando retener en vano los sollozos que floraban de su garganta.

-ayer por la tarde nuestro InuYasha sufrió un atentado mientras salía a pasear con uno de sus amigos, por suerte no le paso nada, solo se llevo un gran susto y por el mismo hecho de que no le paso nada, hasta el momento he decido llamar a Mioga, para que cuanto antes, tome el caso en sus manos e investigue quien es el que esta haciendo todo esto y para que le asigne seguridad tanto a InuYasha como a Sesshomaru.

-Dios mió!!!...mis hijos…no puede ser… ¿Pero como? ¿Por qué?

-No lo se querida, no se quien esta detrás de todo esto…-comento afligido el hombre, abrazando a su esposa tratando de calmarla.

-Dios, por favor Mioga…-suplico la mujer mirándole fijamente- Protégelos….no dejes que les pase nada por favor….ellos…ellos son nuestro todo, que me pase todo a mi pero a ellos no…-lloraba la mujer amargamente.

-Mioga….por favor….necesitamos de tu ayuda…más que nada en el mundo…-suplicaba el hombre con un nudo en la garganta, mirándole fijamente.

Mioga les miraba fijamente, después de analizar la situación con la poca información obtenida, suspiro llevándose una manó a su pantalón.

-Tranquilos, me encargare de investigar a fondo quien es el que esta atentando de esta forma contra ustedes…Hoyo.

-Si, comandante.

-Háblale a Sango y dile que quiero todo el historial de Taisho y aclárale que es para cuando llegue ¿Entendido?

-Si, señor, con su permiso…-Hizo una pequeña reverencia a la pareja de esposos y se alejo del lugar, para sacar su celular y llamar a la agencia.

-Estén calmados, no debemos alertar a quien quiera causar ese daño, les pondré a mis mejores hombres para que protejan a los dos jóvenes.

-Gracias Mioga.

-No hay nada que agradecer, nadie tocara a tus hijos y tampoco nadie tocara a tu esposa, yo me encargare personalmente de la seguridad de todos e incluso la tuya…-suspiro- Son la única familia que me queda y por nada los perderé, eso es una promesa.

-Oh, Mioga…-Izayoi se soltó del abrazo de su esposo, para abrazar afectivamente al hombre mayor- Gracias, por todo lo que estas haciendo por nosotros.

-No agradezcas…-correspondiéndole el abrazo- Tenemos que irnos ya, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer…-separándose de ella-..Por cierto, antes de irme díganle a InuYasha que siga claramente cada una de las indicaciones de la persona que se encargue de cuidarle.

-Hablaremos con el.

-Esta bien, por la tarde les traeré a la persona que se le asignara…-Y sin más se giro dándole la espalda a ambos, mientras se alejaba del lugar, su compañero le dio alcance, informándole de ya haber hablado con la secretaria y que llegando a su oficina encontraría toda la información necesaria en ella.

Mientras tanto, en las playas de Japón se encontraba cierta jovencita de mirada chocolate, acostada tranquilamente tomándose una refrescante piña colada, vestía un bikini de dos piezas de color azul cielo, bajo la tranquilidad de una sombrilla.

-¡¡¡Ah!!! Que bien me sienta este descansito…-Suspiro alegremente mientras se estiraba perezosamente.

Lo que ocasionó varios silbidos de jóvenes que se encontraban cerca de allí, un delicado sonrojo adorno sus mejillas, haciéndola sentir apenada, mientras otorgaba una sonrisa nerviosa. Obligándola a tomar el libro que tenia consigo misma, lo comenzó a leer ocultando en el la cara completa.

-Huuuy…pero tenían que ser hombres…-Murmuro sacudiendo la cabeza- Hay pero que tonterías, esto jamás me ha afectado en mi trabajo, por que tendría que afectarme ahora, hay pero si soy una tonta, tonta…-Se regañaba a si misma dando por fin un suspiro para concentrarse en su lectura.

El sonido de su celular la saco de su concentración, y con absoluta calma comenzó a buscarlo entre su pequeña bolsita de playa, al sacarlo leyó el nombre de la persona que le buscaba, con un suspiro de resignación.

-Jefe ¿Qué le tiene llamándome en estos momentos?

-Kos, espero que estés disfrutando de tus relajadas vacaciones, mientras tus compañeros y yo obviamente, trabajamos arduamente…-Comentó con cierto reproche.

-Oh, vamos, sabes que me las merezco más que la mayoría de los que trabajan ahí…y ya te he dicho que cuando este fuera no me gusta que me llames así…-Le reprendió.

-Disculpa, bueno la llamada es para decirte que hay un caso especial de…-Pero fue interrumpido por ella.

-No me digas, alguien importante ha solicitado seguridad y protección, como sabes aun me faltan algunos días de descanso, por lo que de una vez te advierto que no pienso regresar antes de lo previsto, si quieres agente de seguridad dime ¿Cuantos necesitan?

-A los que hay que proteger son a los hijos, y como me has dicho no planeas regresar antes, bien, recomiéndame al menos dos de tus mejores pupilos, hay que proteger a dos de ellos.

-Te sugiero que al mayor de ellos le asignes a Miroku, es uno de mis mejores hombres, y al menor asígnale a Kikio, no supera para nada las habilidades de Miroku, pero al menos hace su trabajo bien.

-Entendido, bien los asignare, gracias, esperamos cuanto antes tu regreso…haces mucha falta en este lugar.

-Gracias, Mioga, por cierto; quiero advertirte acerca de Kikio, hay que tener mucho cuidado con ella, es buena en su trabajo, pero aun tiene muchos problemas de disciplina, si llegas a tener algún problema no dudes en llamarme ¿vale?

-Claro tu tranquila, sigue en tu descanso trabajas más duro que cualquiera, nos veremos pronto, cuídate.

-Claro, no te preocupes, nos vemos bye.

Y colgó dando por terminada la llamada, la joven después de pensarlo un rato se reincorporo tomando sus cosas, para alejarse del lugar con rumbo a su departamento en el hotel.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento….-Murmuro para sus adentros, con el rostro totalmente serio al llegar a su departamento se ducho e hizo un cambio de vestuario sujetando su cabello azabache en una cola de caballo baja, y sin más se dirigió al gimnasio del lugar.

Comenzó a entrenar arduamente, contra un costal de boxeo, tratando de pelear lo más normal que una mujer que practica el box, aunque a veces se le dificultaba puesto que estaba acostumbrada a usar toda las habilidades que tenía, pero tampoco deseaba llamar la atención completa, sabía que no debía hacerlo, por que si no la investigarían a fondo y quedaría al descubierto de la mayoría de los enemigos.

La tarde caía anunciando la llegada de la noche, en la enorme sala caminaba de un lado a otro el hombre de cabello blanco, bajo las atentas miradas de su esposa, de su hijo menor, de su hijo mayor y de la esposa de el. Todos se encontraban en total silencio a excepción de los pequeños balbuceos del nieto y sobrino adorado por la familia.

-Tranquilo querido, no tardara en llegar…-Le tranquilizaba tiernamente.

-Lo se querida, pero no puedo evitar estar nervioso…-Respondió angustiado.

-Hazle caso a mama, padre, si el llamo y dijo que ya vendría es por que así es…-Le animaba Sesshomaru.

-Así es suegro, mi esposo y suegra tienen razón, créame que yo estoy tan o mas nerviosa que usted, después de todo esta en peligro mi esposo…-Hablo una joven mujer de cabello castaño y mirada café.

-Tienes razón Rin, creo que en todo caso la que tiene que estar desesperada eres tu…-Sonrió melancólicamente el hombre.

-Fhe! Viejo siempre preocupándote de más…-Le reprendió InuYasha.

Inu No Taisho, simplemente asintió y se fue a sentar a un lado de Izayoi mientras ella le sonreía tiernamente.

La puerta del salón se abrió dejando entrar a Mioga, los hombres se levantaron de sus asientos, para saludarlo de un apretón de manos, saludo que el correspondió formalmente.

-Mioga, me has tenido nervioso desde tu llamada, dime ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Oh, no ha pasado absolutamente nada por el momento seguimos con las investigaciones, es un caso bastante difícil como has de saber.

-Lo sabemos, pero si entonces no a habido avances ¿A que debemos tu presencia?

-Mou, Taisho no cabe duda cuando te pones nervioso y alterado se te olvidan todas las cosas…. ¿Has pensado seriamente en retirarte?

-¡¡¡Mioga!!! Por favor, no estamos para juegos…-Le reprendió nerviosamente la mujer.

-Hay Izayoi, ¿A ti también se te olvido? Creo que no deberías compartir algunas aptitudes de tu esposo, bien lo que me trae aquí es que como les dije en la mañana, hoy en la tarde les traería a las personas que les asignare…-Suspiro el hombre.

-Es cierto, se me había olvidado.

-¿En serio?...-Pregunto sarcástico Mioga.

-Si, bueno, Mioga te presento a mi hijo Sesshomaru…-Señalando al joven de mirada fría pero con un deje calido.

-Mucho gusto, mi padre no ha dejado de hablarnos de usted en todos estos años…-Le halago mientras ambos estrechaban las manos.

-Mucho gusto joven, es un placer conocerle.

-Y el que esta a un lado de Izayoi es mi hijo menor InuYasha.

-Mucho gusto joven InuYasha, un placer conocerle.

-Lo mismo digo, el viejo nos comento algo acerca de usted.

-Si, entiendo...bueno ya es hora…. ¡Miroku!

La puerta nuevamente se abrió dejando entrar a un joven muy bien parecido de cabello corto negro azulado, con una pequeña colita de caballo, y una mirada de azul profundo que cautivaría a cualquier mujer.

-Buenas tardes a todos…-Saludo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenas tardes…-Saludaron todos.

-Bueno Sesshomaru, Miroku es quien se encargara de su cuidado, seguridad y protección, no hay nada de que preocuparse puesto que el es uno de mis mejores hombres, no tendrá inconveniente alguno con el, al menos eso espero…-Señalo el hombre mirando fijamente al de mirada azul, a quien simplemente le escurrió una gotita en la cabeza, debido a que conocía perfectamente a que se refería.

-Adiós coqueteo con las mujeres de servicio…-Pensó decepcionado el hombre.

-Será un placer para mi ser el protector de alguien tan importante como usted joven Sesshomaru.

-Al contrario, gracias por haber aceptado algo tan peligroso como esto…-Le agradeció mirándole fijamente.

-No debe preocuparse, después de todo de eso trabajamos…-Le sonrió el hombre.

Sesshomaru simplemente asintió.

-¡¡Kikio!!

Nuevamente la puerta se abrió por tercera vez dejando entrar la figura esbelta de la mujer, cuyo cabello era largo y lizado de un color negro carbón, vestía un pantalón negro a juego con una blusa blanca algo ceñida al cuerpo, sus ojos fríos de color café se fijaron inmediatamente en el menor de los Taisho.

-InuYasha estará bajo el cuidado de Kikio.

-Buenas tardes…-Saludo, un escalofrió corrió por la espalda de los presentes por el saludo tan frío de dicha mujer.

El ceño de Inu No, se frunció levemente al percatarse de que Mioga no había aladrado de las habilidades de la mujer, lo que indicaba que ella no era un muy buen elemento al cuidado de su hijo.

Mientras tanto InuYasha se quedo plasmado ante la impactante y belleza de la mujer, un leve sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas, que no fue desapercibido para ninguno de los dos hombres mayores, por lo tanto este gesto alarmo un poco a Mioga quien rápidamente dirigió su mirada a la joven y al ver la mirada traviesa que le dirigía al hombre, supo que todo sería un desastre para esos dos.

Murmurando "maldición" al percatarse de que las advertencias de la pelinegra eran ciertas, se paso la mano por el cabello algo exasperado, lo único que quedaba por hacer era esperar los resultados, y por dios esperaba no haberse equivocado con ella.

Y entonces su más grande temor se hizo realidad, al ver como la mujer se acercaba de forma tranquila a InuYasha y le tomaba la mano.

-Será un placer trabajar junto a ti…-Susurro sensualmente la mujer, dándole un escalofrío al hombre.

-No te equivocas, el placer es mió al trabajar al lado de una mujer tan despampanante como tú…-Respondió el joven, tomándole la mano de una forma un tanto comprometedora, mientras le sonreía de forma coqueta.

Sonrisa que era correspondida por la pelinegra.

Ahí supo que todo estaba perdido.

CONTINUARA…………

**Nota:**

¡¡Ohayoo!!, bueno por fin las cartas están sobre la mesa y esto recién empieza, como habrán visto nuestro querido InuYasha ha quedado prendado de la belleza de Kikio, bien chicas espero que tomen pastillas para malestares de estomago o al menos las tengan a la mano, el próximo capitulo sabrán el por que les hago esta advertencia.

En cuanto a las actualizaciones serán todos los viernes por la noche para que el sábado ya sea por la mañana o mediodía ya este la actualización y así puedan disfrutar de ellas sin ningún apuro.

Como algunas ya sabrán mi manera de escribir, no suele ser demasiado específica o descritita, apenas sigo aprendiendo, e iré avanzando los capítulos de domingo a viernes, para así sin duda alguna poder avanzar con tranquilidad los capítulos y no causar desesperación en ustedes.

Se que he cambiado un poco las actitudes de los personajes en especial de Sesshomaru, pero bueno la verdad es que estoy cansada de ver siempre el lado frió de todos a excepción de Kagome, Sango, Miroku y Shippo, así que decidí darles el cambio a una forma calida a la familia.

Gracias a todas aquellas que me han dejado un mensajito y a todas aquellas que han estado esperando la actualización espero no demorarme con estas y procurare no hacerlo.

Espero sus rewies y comentarios, excepción de comentarios ofensivos, advierto que en caso de no gustarles la historia favor de no agredirme por ella.

De antemano gracias

**Su Amiga y Fiel Servidora Ayame FIRE**


	3. Mujer de Hielo

Capitulo 3

Los meses pasaron tranquilamente, los ataques cesaron un poco pero no por ello se podía estar del todo tranquilo, Kikio acompañaba a InuYasha a todas partes procurando no descuidarle tanto, en parte por su trabajo pero también por que noto las miradas indiscretas que varias mujeres le mandaban al chico por lo que esta resuelta se acerco a el tomándolo del brazo y pegando su cuerpo a el, demasiado logrando poner al muchacho nervioso por la manera tan comprometedora en la que se recargaba en el.

-¿Sucede algo querida?...-Pregunto el peli plateado notablemente nervioso.

-Nada importante querido, solo deseaba demostrarle a esas mujeres a quien perteneces ahora…-Ronroneo la pelinegra sin dejar de frotarse con el brazo de el.

El peli-plateado por ende se giro para mirar en la dirección en que la mujer miraba para toparse con la verde mirada de una mujer rubia muy hermosa y atractiva por cierto y muy voluptuosa.

InuYasha le sonrío tiernamente tomándole la mano a la mujer y ella sonrió complacida.

Desde el día en que se le asignara a InuYasha a Kikio, los meses fueron demasiado entretenidos para ambos, ambos se la pasaban constantemente juntos y se encontraban viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Cuando todos se encontraban dormidos por las noches Kikio se infiltraba en el cuarto del joven e inversa el joven acudía al cuarto de la mujer.

No era difícil imaginar lo que sucedía en la privacidad de aquellas cuatro paredes, la luna iluminaba aquellos dos cuerpos sudorosos después de haber consumado la unión. La mujer acariciaba mimosamente el pecho del joven y el se encontraba más que complacido con ese hecho.

Después de haber dado un agradable paseo por el centro comercial y después de haber cumplido ciertos caprichos de la mujer que el ahora consideraba su "Mujer" era hora de regresar al hogar, los padres de inuyasha no eran tontos y sabían perfectamente a que grado llego la relación entre ambos.

Incluso la fuerte discusión que tuvieron Inu No Taisho y Mioga por ese hecho no fue absolutamente nada agradable, pues el mayor de los dos culpaba infinitamente al comandante de que la mujer no se concentrase en su trabajo.

-No puedo creer la impertinencia de esa mujer, se supone que esta aquí con la afinidad de cuidar de mi hijo, no de ser la prostituta de el…-Rugía furioso el hombre.

-Entiendo tu enfado, pero te juro que no tenia conocimiento alguno sobre el comportamiento de esta mujer…-Mintió tratando se salvarse el pellejo.

-No me importa, quiero que la cambies inmediatamente, no me importa lo que tengas que hacer pero no quiero a esa mujer cerca de mi hijo.

-Ambos deseamos lo mismo pero al menos de que ella no cometa un error grave no podré cambiarla…necesito que cometa solo un error y la sacaremos de aquí…pero siento que tu hijo también se a encaprichado con ella puesto que le pide a cada rato citas… ¿Cómo no se iba a encaprichar Kikio con el?

-¿Estas insinuando que mientras mi hijo no este en peligro no podrás cambiarla?

Mioga asintió y ante esto la furia del hombre fue mayor.

-¿Insinúas que InuYasha tiene que estar a punto de morir para eso?

-Como te dije no puedo cambiarla solo por el hecho de que distrae tanto a el joven como a ella misma de su trabajo.

-¡Dios Mió! Mioga resale constantemente para que el no corra ningún peligro por que te juro que lo pagarás caro ¿entendido?

-No tienes que amenazarme en ningún sentido, se perfectamente lo que arriesgo y no perderé todo esto solo por el gusto de esa mujer, confía en mi, no correrá nada grave.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del edificio un grupo de hombres se encontraban reunidos enfrente del centro comercial, uno de ellos se encontraba debajo del auto de la joven pareja.

-Date prisa que ya vienen…-Le apuraba el otro.

-No me presiones, no es fácil colocar una bomba ¿Sabes?...-Respondía el otro de modo enfadado.

-Pues apúrate que ya van saliendo y no quiero que nos vean.

-Ya, andando es hora de irnos.

El grupo de hombres se alejo del lugar de la manera más tranquila y natural en la que podían, sonreían al saber el destino que correrían ambos en realidad era una pena acabar con una hermosura como esa mujer, pero el trabajo se limitaba simplemente a eso trabajo.

InuYasha y Kikio venían riendo a carcajada suelta, debido a un comentario hecho por la pelinegra, abrieron la puerta de la cajuela depositando las bolsas en ella. InuYasha se apuro y le abrió la puerta a Kikio para que ella subiera y una ves dentro del auto cerró la puerta de este con delicadeza, para correr al otro lado y entrar al auto.

Y sin más arrancaron el auto y se marcharon del lugar, el auto andaba a una velocidad media recorriendo la ciudad tranquilamente, mientras la pelinegra perdía su mirar en el paisaje, el joven de vez en cuando le dirigía miradas coquetas que ella solo cuando se percataba les respondía.

-Sabes, desde que te conocí me siento mucho mas seguro y feliz contigo que con nadie más…-Ronroneo el hombre, acariciándole tiernamente una de las piernas a la mujer.

-¿En serio?...La verdad yo tampoco me he sentido tan feliz desde que te conozco….creo que ambos estamos hechos el uno para el otro…-Susurro la mujer melosamente, mientras aprovechaba el alto para acercarse al joven y besarle profunda y apasionadamente, siendo correspondía con igual o mayor magnitud.

El sonido de los claxon los trajo a la realidad, ambos empezaron a reír como unos tontos y sin más arrancaron no sin oír antes algunos de los insultos realizados por los demás conductores. Y con ese hecho no hizo más que aumentar las carcajadas de ambos.

De pronto el auto empezó a mostrar ciertas fallas que alarmaron al joven.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?

-¿Ocurre algo mi vida?

-Si, los malditos frenos no responden del todo bien.

-¿Cómo? ¿No lo habías llevado a que lo verificaran?

-Si, y estaba en perfectas condiciones cuando me lo entregaron.

El automóvil empezó a tomar más velocidad, logrando que este no respetara los altos de los semáforos, provocando que varios autos se detuvieran de golpe con la intención de no ocasionar más accidentes.

-InuYasha…baja la velocidad… ¿Pretendes matarnos?...-Gritaba alarmada Kikio.

-Maldición, es lo que he estado intentado pero los malditos frenos no responden.

-¡¡¡¡InuYasha…Cuidado!!!!

El automóvil se impacto de frente contra la muralla de uno de los edificios, ambos se golpearon la cabeza y otras partes del cuerpo. InuYasha fue el único que se encontraba conciente en esos momentos, inmediatamente se quito el cinturón de seguridad y salió del auto para con prisa dirigirse al otro lado y abrir la puerta para sacar a Kikio quien se encontraba inconciente. La tomo en brazos y la llevo a una distancia prudente.

Se escucho un pequeño clic y el auto automáticamente exploto, InuYasha al escuchar el ruido se giro para ver de donde provenía y en ese instante ocurrió la explosión lanzando con fuerza una de parte de la puerta la cual se impacto con fuerza en la cabeza de el dejándole inconciente.

El estruendoso sonido llamo la atención de varias personas que circulaban cerca del lugar y al presenciar lo ocurrido inmediatamente sacaron los celulares dándole aviso tanto a la policía, los bomberos y la ambulancia.

Mioga seguía aun en su discusión con el padre de InuYasha, cuando el sonido de su celular le interrumpió.

-¿Si?

-Comandante, ha ocurrido un accidente a unos cuantos kilómetros de la mansión taisho, es urgente que asista al lugar de los hechos.

-En seguida iré…-Y sin más corto la llamada-Lo siento Taisho en otra ocasión seguiremos con esta discusión ha ocurrido un accidente y necesitan de mi ayuda.

Y sin esperar una respuesta salio del lugar a prisa, se monto en su auto y arranco con rumbo al lugar de los hechos.

Cuando llego los bomberos apagaban las llamas del carro y a no muy lejos diviso a las ambulancias, los camilleros apenas se encontraban levantando el cuerpo de dos jóvenes inconcientes.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Comandante, según por los pocos testigos que circulaban por el lugar, el auto se estrello en el edificio el hombre salio para salvar a su acompañante y sin más el auto exploto dejándoles inconcientes a ambos.

-¿Ya se han identificado a los leccionados?

-No, no encontramos la cartera del joven, ni la bolsa de la señorita.

-¿Apenas los van a levantar?

-Si.

Mioga después de haber obtenido algunas respuestas se dirigió al lugar donde los camilleros apenas se estaban inclinando, el coloco la mano en uno de ellos y le hizo el gesto con la cabeza para que detuviera su labor.

-Permítame unos segundos.

El hombre asintió apartándose a un lado.

El comandante se acerco un poco más y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al distinguir al joven con varias heridas pequeñas en el rostro, rápidamente se lanzo a la otra ambulancia pues en ella ya se encontraba la acompañante dentro. No tuvo que acercarse mucho para comprobar que la otra acompañante era la pelinegra.

-¡Dios Mió!

Izayoi se encontraba en la sala de la casa tranquilizando a su esposo puesto que el desde que hubiese partido Mioga no se tranquilizaba ni un solo momento. Su esposo se giro para voltear a verle y ella le sonrío tiernamente.

-Tranquilo, mi vida.

-Lo siento cariño, no puedo evitarlo, la imprudencia de esa mujer me pone los pelos de punta.

-No debes preocuparte, Mioga dijo que era una buena mujer y que sabía hacer su trabajo.

-Pues déjame decirte que estos últimos días ha hecho todo menos su trabajo.

-Lo se cariño y creo que InuYasha se ha encaprichado terminantemente con ella.

-Si, me he percatado de ello y por eso le he exigido a Mioga que la cambie cuanto antes.

-¿Y el que te dijo?

-Que no puede cambiarla, no hasta que ella cometa un error.

-¿Se refiere a que mi hijo tiene que estar en peligro para hacerlo?

-Eso parece.

-¡Dios Mió!

-Calma mujer, fue lo mismo que yo pensé.

-Ojala que nada de eso ocurra….si no yo….yo…yo…me moriría de la angustia.

-Calla mujer…no deseo preocuparme más de lo que ya estoy…

La conversación de ambos fue interrumpida.

-Sr. Tiene llamada.

-¿Quién es?

-El comandante Mioga.

-Mioga ¿Qué ocurre?...-Pregunto el hombre una vez tomado la bocina.

-Algo que no te va a gustar en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido Mioga?

-InuYasha ha sufrido un accidente.

-¿Qué demonios? Tu me aseguraste que nada malo le pasaría…-Gritaba desesperado el hombre.

-Lo se, y lamento mucho haber fallado de esta forma, pero es necesario que vengas al hospital Murguesa.

-Ya hablaremos seriamente de esto…en seguida vamos para allá.-Colgó

-¿Qué sucedió querido?

-InuYasha ha sufrido un accidente…-El hombre se alarmo de sobre manera al ver que su mujer perdía todo el color de su rostro y se aferraba con fuerza al respaldo del sofá para no caerse.

-¡Dios Mió!... Llévame inmediatamente con el…-Sollozo la mujer desesperada.

Inu No Taisho asintió tomando a su mujer de los brazos y ambos salieron del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

En otro lado una chica de cabello pelinegro azabache, descendía con dificultad en una de las cuerdas mientras sujetaba con fuerza a una pequeña niña en sus brazos, la pequeña sollozaba suavemente y se aferraba con fuerza a los brazos de la mujer. Kos le sonrío tiernamente para tratar de tranquilizarle.

Al final del descenso le esperaba un gran numero de personas entre ellas varios agentes del FBI, ambulancias y bomberos, quienes miraban entre asombrados y maravillados que la joven descendiera con algo de dificultad pero con la niña sana en brazos. Los padres de la criatura se encontraban realmente desesperados.

Una ves que ella pisara el suelo firme los padres se lanzaron a ella y instintivamente les entrego a la niña mientras observaba como le llenaban de besos y abrazos mientras las lagrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas.

Kos se sintió completamente satisfecha otro trabajo excelentemente realizado, aunque tenía que admitir que las vacaciones no le habían sentado del todo bien debido a varios rasguños ocasionados en sus brazos y rostro.

-Muchísimas gracias… ¿Cómo podremos pagarle?

-De nada y no se preocupen ha sido un placer ayudarles, pero deben ser más cuidadosos con la futura Lady Ann, habrá gente que deseara hacerle daño. Si llegan a requerir mis servicios no duden en acudir con la comandante Kagura y ella me hará el llamado.

El joven matrimonio asintió, el personal de seguridad se acercaron a ellos y se los llevaron lejos de ahí.

-Tengo que admitirlo, es muy gratificante recibir este tipo de gratificaciones me sientan muy bien….-Suspiro la pelinegra sonriente.

-¿Ya la han atendido?

-No, pero no es necesario me encuentro perfectamente bien.

-Aun así hay que limpiar esas pequeñas heridas.

Kos se dejo guiar como una niña pequeña a la ambulancia donde se sentó y esperaba tranquilamente a que le limpiaran las heridas, no era gran cosa pero por alguna razón la mayoría de los cuerpos de protección se preocupaban de sobre manera por ella. Tenía que admitir que tenía una excelente relación con cada uno de los departamentos pero aun así le costaba algo de trabajo acostumbrarse.

-Está listo…-Le sonrío la pelirroja.

-Gracias Ayame, pero en serio no era necesario.

-Tonterías, por más pequeñas que estas fueran no puedo evitar preocuparme.

-Discúlpame si te preocupe.

-¿No te has puesto a pensar que si me preocupo es por que te quiero?

-Claro que si, siempre lo he pensado…pero Ayame…tú conoces…-Pero fue interrumpida por la pelirroja.

-Claro que conozco toda tu historia…y por ello es que me preocupo más por ti…no se explicarlo pero me nace un enorme instinto de protección para contigo…-Le reprendió.

-No deberías perder tu tiempo con esas tonterías…siempre he estado sola…-Susurro fríamente Kos.

-No son tonterías y no trates de hacerte la fría e indiferente conmigo te conozco mejor que nadie y esas tretas no funcionaran conmigo.

-¿Cómo te las arreglaste para estar siempre donde acudo?

-Digamos que tengo mi fuente de información.

-Maldito Miroku…-Susurro la mujer entre dientes.

-Tranquila, sabes que todos nos preocupamos por ti y a pesar de que el se encuentre en misión no deja de velar por ti.

El sonido del celular de Kos llamo la atención de ambas mujeres.

-Comandante ¿Qué sucede?

-Kos, ha ocurrido un imprevisto y necesito que vengas urgentemente.

-Lo siento jefe, pero yo aun tengo mucho trabajo y precisamente acabo de terminar con uno de ellos.

-Es sobre Kikio.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Kikio no realizo bien su trabajo…y su protegido ha salido no grave pero si herido durante su trabajo de protegerle.

-Maldición, le dije claramente que tuviera cuidado con ella… ¿El joven es rico?

-Es el joven más rico de todo el país….es el hijo del presidente...te lo dije incluso ese día que…-pero fue interrumpido.

-Lo se…maldita Kikio nunca sabe hacer nada bien… ¿Me necesitas ya?

-Así es he tomado la decisión de cambiarla.

-Saldré cuanto antes para allá…bye…-La comunicación termino.

-¿Problemas con Kikio otra vez?

-Si, pero esta ves ha ido demasiado lejos, ha puesto en peligro la vida de su protegido.

-¡Dios Mió! ¿El como se encuentra?

-No me lo dijo pero nada grave por suerte…maldición es que ¿No puede hacer nada bien?

-Kos, es Kikio ella nunca ha sabido hacer nada bien.

-Si, tienes razón…bien tengo que partir.

-No te preocupes nosotros te daremos un aventó…-Sonriendo la pelirroja ambas subieron a la ambulancia con rumbo al aeropuerto.

-Doctor dígame ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hijo?

-Tranquila Sra. Izayoi, su hijo por suerte se encuentra fuera de peligro pero tiene una herida en la cabeza y necesitara reposo por una semana.

-Su acompañante ¿Cómo esta?

-Ella ya ha despertado, incluso se encuentra ahora mismo con el joven InuYasha…

Los padres del susodicho no esperaron más y se fueron con rumbo a la habitación donde se encontraba su hijo. Al entrar la encontraron ahí sujetándole la mano suavemente, mientras su rostro reflejaba dolor y arrepentimiento. Nuevamente cometió los errores de anteponer primero sus intereses que el bienestar de su protegido.

-Suelta a mi hijo.

Kikio se giro al lugar de donde provenía la voz y no se sorprendió al encontrar el rostro bañado en lagrimas de la madre de InuYasha y con pesar soltó la mano de el.

-No quiero verte nunca más cerca de el…eres una amenaza para el…-Gritaba eufórica la mujer.

-Yo…lo lamento…en serio…-Murmuraba Kikio con la voz entrecortada.

-No más de lo que nosotros lo lamentamos…-Esta ves fue la voz extremadamente seria de Inu No Taisho.

-No quería que esto sucediera…

-Seguro que no…-murmuraron ambos padres furiosos.

-Yo…

-Kikio… ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?

-Comandante…-Susurro sorprendida la mujer.

-Kikio…esto que has hecho es un error imperdonable no es la primera vez que sucede esto…

-Lo se…y lo lamento.

-Lo mismo lamentaste las otras veces y no pareces entender ¿Verdad?...No importa a partir de ahora quedas fuera de este cargo.

-¿Queee? Pero comandante…

-He dicho que a partir de ahora quedas fuera de este caso y quedaras definitivamente suspendida de toda actividad policíaca.

-No tiene a nadie que ocupe mi lugar… ¿A quien se supone que le dará el cargo?

-Hug…-El quejido del joven llamo la atención de todos los presentes quienes se alegraron de ver que el despertaba lentamente.

-Hijo.

-Mama….papa… ¿Qué paso?

-Tranquilo mi vida, sufriste un accidente y te golpeaste solo un poco la cabeza…nada grave…

-Ahora entiendo por que el golpe…-Se quejaba llevándose una mano a la altura de su cabeza.

-Me alegra ver que nada malo te ha sucedido.

-Gracias papa.

-Bien Mioga, quiero fuera de esto a Kikio cuanto antes.

-¿Quee?...-Pregunto alarmado el joven.

-Si hijo, no queremos que esa mujer cuide de ti.

-Pero papa…mama…no pueden hacer esto…yo…yo la amo…-Gritó desesperado.

-Lo siento joven InuYasha…sus sentimientos por Kikio no son lo suficiente para que ella siga bajo su cargo, este error es imperdonable y por ello quedara suspendida definitivamente de este cargo y de asuntos policíacos.

-¿Y quien se supone que ocupara mi lugar?

-Yo…

Las cinco miradas se posaron en la esbelta figura de la joven de cabello pelinegro azabache. Tres de ellos se sorprendieron un poco por el parecido de las dos jóvenes pero de inmediato se percataron de que la mirada chocolate de la joven ahí presente brillaba intensamente y se encontraba fijamente en la pelinegra de cabello lizado.

-…Kos…-Susurro por lo bajo Kikio.

Kos se acerco hasta donde se encontraba Kikio y le dejo ir la mano con fuerza en una sonora bofetada dejando a todos completamente sorprendidos y a Kikio también pues se llevo una mano al lugar mancillado de su mejilla.

-Eres un verdadera estupida…si tienes algo de sensatez te largaras en este mismo instante si no quieres que te tuerza el cuello…

Ante esta amenaza Kikio salió corriendo de temor del lugar tropezándose con algunas sillas y personas en su andar.

-Mucho gusto…Me dicen Kos y a partir de ahora seré la nueva agente del joven InuYasha.

-¿Otra mujer? Mioga ¿Es que no entiendes?..

Mioga apenas iba a replicar cuando la voz de Kos le interrumpió.

-Tranquilo señor taisho, le aseguro que yo no cometeré los mismo errores que mi compañera aunque no negare que su hijo es bastante atractivo, pero por suerte no es de mi tipo sin contar que es menor que yo, así que no se preocupe por eso.

-Les presento a mi mejor elemento, como ella ya les dijo le decimos Kos y es la agente de mayor prestigio en todo el mundo…-Alardeaba el hombre orgulloso.

-¿Kos? Por que me suena el nombre…-Pensó Izayoi en voz alta.

-Por que soy Kos la mujer de hielo.

Los tres se atragantaron con la saliva al escuchar la declaración de la joven.

-Tú…tú eres… ¡Dios! No lo puedo creer…-Balbuceaba Taisho.

-Mioga, te dijimos que queríamos la mejor protección pero tengo que admitir que esta ves si nos has sorprendido…-Comentó aun sorprendida Izayoi.

-Les dije que les asignaría a mi mejor personal y a medida que el joven InuYasha es el que más atentado ha sufrido ya saben…para momentos drásticos soluciones drásticas.

-Kos…puedes asegurarnos que…-Pero fue interrumpido por la pelinegra.

-Tranquilos Sr. y Sra. Taisho, protegeré a su hijo hasta con mi propia vida si es necesario.

Mientras tanto InuYasha miraba fijamente a la joven mujer que tenía frente así sabía que esa chica era muy conocida por todo el lugar y que jamás fallaba en ninguna de sus misiones asignadas pero lo que más le tenía intrigado ¿Cómo es posible que su manera de hablar fuera fría y reservada? Mientras ¿Que sus ojos eran chocolate calido y muy expresivos?

Por alguna extraña razón se sintió mucho más atraído por esta mujer que la primera vez en que vio a Kikio, puesto que lo que le atrajo de ella fue esa frialdad pero ella pasaba a segundo término después de todo ¿No tenía a la mujer de hielo consigo? Esa atracción era fuerte pero haría todo lo posible para que nadie se percatarse de lo ocurrido. No después de haber dicho que amaba a Kikio.

CONTINUARA………

Saludos cordiales,

La verdad les agradezco a todas de corazón que me hallan escrito bien como verán aquí esta está nueva actualización.

La verdad siento que me quedo un poco medio raro y que en cierto modo se ha perdido la trama casi al final del capitulo en caso de ser así estaría eternamente agradecida si me lo hacen saber.

Bueno la verdad ya me encuentro mucho mejor por lo que me tendrán por aquí, a todas aclaro que pienso terminar los fics no renunciare fácilmente y pienso ir terminando uno por uno, lamento haberles dejado angustiadas y haberme demorado mucho, lo que sucede es que hace poco encontré un link de 41 novelas de Johanna Lindsey y la verdad que me he quedado muy picada con estas novelas y me he encontrado babeando (literalmente hablando) por los personajes varones….la verdad se me hace agua la boca.

Muchas gracias nuevamente a todas esas diablillas tremendas y gracias por los ánimos y consejos que tomare en cuenta.

Besos y Abrazos

Ayame FIRE.


	4. ¿Medios Hermanos?

¿Medios hermanos?

-Bienvenido a casa joven InuYasha.

La servidumbre recibió a brazos abiertos el ingreso nuevamente del joven a la mansión después de haber sufrido tremendo golpe en la cabeza que no fue nada grave pero si con fuertes dolores de cabeza, lo retuvieron por toda una semana en el hospital por que según los doctores tenían que estar seguros de que ese suceso no tendría consecuencias luego y asegurándose de que el no tenía ningún trauma.

-Muchas gracias a todos, no debieron molestarse…-Les sonreía tierna y agradecidamente el chico.

-No tiene nada que agradecer, usted sabe que le queremos mucho al igual que al joven Sesshomaru, a su señor padre y a su madre.

-Son personas en verdad muy leales, lo que me tiene muy orgulloso de eso.

-Sabe que estamos para complacerles en todo Sr. Taisho.

El recibidor quedo en completo silencio al ver entrar a la pelinegra, ella se encontraba distraída mientras recorría con la mirada todo el lugar, tendría que admitir que la mansión no solo era grande si no que en ella también se sentía una gran calidez que no en todas las familias ricas se podía percibir, y por la conversación mantenida momentos antes comprendió que la servidumbre se encontraba muy bien ahí a servicio de los Taisho.

Inu No Taisho se aclaro la garganta llamando con ello la atención de la chica que al momento de girarse y ver todas las miradas de los ahí presentes hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de disculpa y se acerco a ellos.

-Bien ahora que están absolutamente todos reunidos, les diré lo que haremos para evitar que aquí el joven InuYasha deje de ser el blanco de los atacantes.

La servidumbre la miraba con expresión confundida e incluso Inu No la miraba con esos ojos de no entender nada, ante esto Kos dio un profundo suspiro y se dispuso a aclararles las cosas con sumo cuidado.

-Me refiero a que haremos toda una farsa para distraer la atención de los atacantes de InuYasha.

-¿Qué es lo que propones?...-Pregunto Inu No.

-En realidad no es gran ciencia ya que me haré pasar por la media hermana de los jóvenes Taisho.

Ante esta idea todos agrandaron los ojos en señal de sorpresa y en el rostro del padre del chico no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo por lo disparatada de la idea aunque tendría que admitir que era descabellada pero quizás podría funcionar después de todo ella era la mejor ¿Sabe lo que hace no?

-¿Eso en que podría distraerlos?...-Pregunto confundida Izayoi

-Bueno se supone que yo seré la hermanastra de ellos y la hija de Inu No, por lo tanto les haré creer que soy la hija menor y ellos por ende pensarán que yo seré el eslabón débil de la familia, lo que les obligara a concentrar sus ataques asía mi.

-Lo que significa que estos dejarían de atentar con la vida de mis hijos.

-Exacto, pero no podemos estar del todo seguros ya que supongo que mantendrán constantemente vigilando a todos los miembros de este lugar.

-¿Y que podemos hacer en ese caso?

-Seguramente en estos momentos ellos ya han de saber que hay una chica nueva entre ustedes lo que les hará tratar de investigar sobre mi por lo que será mejor primeramente empezar con mi disfraz antes de que sea muy tarde, usare una peluca negro azabache con destellos violetas y unos pupilentes grises, el cabello será en honor a inu no pero los ojos serían en honor a mi supuesta madre.

-¿Y mi actitud cual sería?

-Bueno mujer yo que se, no se como actuaría una esposa al tener que recibir bajo el mismo techo al fruto de una infidelidad, a lo que a mi me concierne la recibiría con desprecio e intolerancia, pero como usted es una mujer muy noble me imagino que no me culpara de ser el resultado de una infidelidad así que si me recibe con los brazos abiertos eso será mejor aun, pero le advierto que no estoy acostumbrada a esos tratos tan cariñosos.

-Entendido, no te preocupes ya te acostumbraras.

-Si supongo que si, y en cuanto a InuYasha y Sesshomaru, ellos tendrán que mostrarse ciertamente desagradables conmigo y uno que otro insulto será mas que bienvenido para hacer más creíble esto de la farsa.

-Eso será realmente fácil.

-¿Si? Bueno me da gusto saber que al menos disfrutaras de esto, en cuanto a los demás si algunos desean mostrarme antipatía les aseguro que no lo tomare como algo personal si no parte de la actuación.

-Estaremos contentos de poder ayudar en todo lo que se pueda.

-Ah es cierto se me había olvidado, ella es una agente muy importante y de mayor rango que la anterior, ella esta encargada de la protección de mi hijo por lo que les pido amablemente que fuera de todo la traten con respeto.

-Entendido Sra. Izayoi, no se preocupe con el tiempo la trataremos como a un miembro más de la familia.

-Gracias…Bueno ahora si fueran tan amables, me gustaría saber ¿Cuál habitación se me asignara?

-¡Oh! Venga conmigo ¿Srta.?

-Kagome…me llamo Kagome.

Los ojos dorado-ámbar de InuYasha brillaron intensamente al conocer por fin el verdadero nombre de Kos, es un hermoso nombre que le hacía honor a la criatura frente a el, se giro para poner atención a otra cosa que no fuera ella y noto con sorpresa como sus padres le sonreían alegremente a la pelinegra, por lo que el podría interpretar sus padres se encontraban alegres por saber el verdadero nombre de la joven.

-Bien acompáñeme Srta. Kagome.

-Si.

Y así ambas mujeres se alejaron del lugar con rumbo a la habitación que se le asignaría a la nueva intrigante de la familia, mientras que dos personas varones más se encargaban del equipaje de la inquilina.

-Hay que admitir que tiene mucho ingenio para estas cosas…-Exclamaba sorprendido el hombre mayor.

-Si, la verdad me tiene muy asombrada, es increíble lo responsable que es con su trabajo en ves de estar coqueteando con nuestro hijo, ya estaba trabajando su mente en un plan…-Le apoyaba la mujer con una gran sonrisa.

-Ahora si tendremos una gran deuda con Mioga.

-Creo que debería recompensarle esto con un delicioso pastel…digo por lo menos es una forma de agradecerle.

-Claro querida apuesto de que le gustara tanto, tus pasteles son una delicia no solo por el sabor exquisito, si no también por que están hechos con mucho cariño y amor…-Mirándole fijamente a los ojos con un destello de amor y ternura.

-Me gusta darle lo mejor a mi familia y Mioga es parte de ella…-Le sonrió tiernamente para después darle un dulce beso.

-Si, he sido muy mal amigo al haberme alejado de forma inesperada…le estaré eternamente agradecido…-susurro el hombre con cierto pesar.

-Vamos cariño el ya ha entendido lo que te hizo alejarte de su amistad inesperadamente…-Le animaba la mujer.

-Eso espero corazón, eso espero…-Suspiro pero su mirada se fijo en el semblante de su hijo- ¿Y a ti que te pareció hijo?

-¿Eh?...-Pregunto perturbado el oji dorado-…Ah…es una chica muy arrogante y presumida.

Y sin más el joven se alejo del lugar con una furia incomprensible tanto para sus padres como para el mismo ya que no entendía el por que le había molestado tanto la pregunta de su padre, era un sentimiento que no lograba comprender ya que después de todo la joven no le había hecho daño alguno, tendría que meditar seriamente sobre ese nuevo sentir.

Inu No e Izayoi se quedaron mirando el pasillo por el cual se fue inuyasha con expresión de sorpresa, pues tanto ellos como su hijo no comprendían que fue lo que le ocasiono tanta molestia, sin más ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro y se fueron con rumbo al comedor.

Kagome entro a su nueva habitación y esta ves no pudo evitar que una cara de asombro se reflejara en su suave rostro, esta era realmente espaciosa y por lo que veía tenia una cama bastante cómoda, un guardarropa algo grande, un peinador de vista llamativa pero a la vez elegante, tenía un pequeño baúl al final de la cama y encima de la cama se encontraba un pequeño peluche de forma de conejito cosa que llamo la atención de la pelinegra quien se dirigió rumbo a el y lo tomo en las manos, era un peluche bastante suavecito, sin querer una mirada de ternura y cariño escapo de sus ojos chocolates y le dedico una tierna sonrisa al conejito, se volteo mirando fijamente a la mujer de edad ya avanzada.

-Disculpe ¿A quien pertenece este conejo?...-Pregunto mientras le mostraba al conejito.

-Ah veo que se ha encontrado con el peluche favorito del pequeño Kyo…-Sonrió maternalmente la mujer mirando fijamente el peluche.

-¿Kyo?

-Si, es el hijo primerizo del joven Sesshomaru, es todo un encanto pero bueno ya tendrá tiempo de conocerle.

-No lo creo, no soy muy buena para eso de los niños…aquí tiene, debería tener más cuidado con algo tan valioso como eso…-Susurro Kagome entregándole dicho objeto en las manos.

-Yo más bien pienso que los niños se han de sentir muy a gusto en su presencia Srta.…-Respondió la mujer sin dejar de sonreír abiertamente.

-La única sensación que ellos sienten conmigo es protección y nada más.

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-Por que, pocas personas son a las que les agrada mi compañía, y eso se debe a que soy una persona muy solitaria no suelo confiar fácilmente en nadie y las pocas amistades que tengo lo saben muy bien…-Comentó distraída la pelinegra.

-Eso es muy triste…-Susurro la mujer triste.

-Si, pero una ves que una se acostumbra a eso, ya se vuelve fácil vivir así por eso es que aclare que yo no soy una persona cariñosa si no todo lo contrario.

-¿Y usted tiene familia?

-No es un tema del que me guste hablar, le estaría muy agradecida si me ayuda a ponerme la peluca por favor…-Le pidió cortante pero amablemente a la vez.

-Claro.

La tarde caía lentamente en la mansión Taisho, la servidumbre se encontraba de un lugar a otro, entrando y saliendo de la cocina mientras que varias personas más se encargaban de servir la mesa. En esa tarde les llego un recado de que un miembro importante del comité de la prensa acudiría al lugar con la esperanza de obtener un poco de información acerca de la salud del hijo menor de los Taisho. En las noticias amarillistas se hizo hincapié de que la salud del "Niño Rico" como lo apodaron era de estado grave, pero ellos no tenían información aun de que el ya había salido horas después del hospital y el hombre preocupado sin esperar ni un minuto más se lanzo en busca de respuestas.

El timbre sonó por toda la mansión y el mayordomo se acerco a abrir la dichosa puerta y sin hacer esperar más a la visita le hizo entrar directamente al comedor, donde ya se encontraba la mayoría de la familia sentada, quien al verle entrar a excepción de Izayoi se pusieron de pie para recibirle.

-Buenas noches Sra. Taisho, buenas noches Inu No…-Saludó cordialmente el hombre de cabello negro, corto, este vestía un traje de color azul oscuro a juego con una camisa color blanco ajustada a su cuerpo dejando a la vista ese torso muy bien formado por el ejercicio realizado, llevaba consigo una corbata color azul oscuro y zapatos negros.

-Buenas noches y bienvenido seas Naraku, es un placer tenerte aquí entre nosotros…-Respondió Taisho.

-Gracias, la verdad es que no pude evitar venir a este lugar, no después de las noticias del accidente de su hijo InuYasha.

-Eres muy amable al preocuparte por la salud de nuestro pequeño…-Le agradeció Izayoi, mientras le sonreía tiernamente.

-Mama…ya no soy un niño…-Rezongo en voz baja el ojidorado.

-Lo se cariño, pero para mi nunca dejaras de ser mi pequeño InuYasha…-Dijo mientras le agarraba tiernamente las mejillas.

-¡Mamá!

Una traviesa risita por parte de su madre se escucho por el lugar dejando en paz ya esas sonrosadas mejillas.

-Pasa Naraku, te estábamos esperando ya están por servir la cena…-Le invito el hombre.

-Gracias, será un placer acompañarles…-Asintió el hombre y se sentó al lado derecho de InuYasha.

-¿Cómo te encuentras InuYasha? ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre de pila verdad?

-Si y bien gracias por preguntar pero como dijo mi madre, no debió tomarse muchas molestias.

-No muchacho no agradezcas, considero a tu padre un gran amigo y es normal que me preocupe por la familia de mi amigo.

-Si supongo que tiene razón, me alivia saber que considera a mi padre un buen amigo y aceptable para usted.

-No, al contrario soy yo quien se siente en el honor de ser aceptable para su padre.

-Vamos, vamos me harán sonrojar ambos si no se detienen ahora mismo…-rezongo Taisho.

-Pero si no es más que la verdad amigo mió.

-Si padre, Naraku tiene mucha razón.

-Ya sabemos que ambos tienen razón, pero tu conoces a tu padre cariño jamás le ha gustado vanagloriarse de si mismo.

-Si, mi padre es una persona bastante sencilla.

Y los cuatro rieron en total acuerdo con lo dicho por el joven.

Mientras tanto al inicio de las escaleras ciertos ojos grises casi plateados miraban fijamente la figura que se encontraba sentada a un lado del joven ojidorado, su mirada seguía cada movimiento de este, también se percato de la profunda mirada que le lanzaba a su supuesta madrastra, pues en este había un deje de deseo, amor y ternura dirigida hacia la mujer que se encontraba al frente de su hijo y a un lado de su amado esposo. Se percato también del pequeño puño de la mano del hombre el cual se encontraba temblando un poco al presenciar como la mujer tomaba la mano de su esposo cariñosamente.

Algo muy dentro de la pelinegra le decía que ese hombre no era lo que aparentaba y con el cual tendría que tener mucho cuidado, pues raramente sus instintos fallaban, dio una profunda bocanada de aire y sin más bajo las escaleras lentamente con rumbo al comedor. Una vez que llegara al final de las escaleras y antes de entrar al comedor se acomodo el cabello y se aseguro de que nada estuviera fuera de lugar pues deseaba dar una buena impresión.

-Buenas noches, lamento la demora…-Se escucho la voz suave de la pelinegra.

-¡Oh! Cariño, no has demorado tanto ven pasa, ya estábamos por cenar.

Inu No se puso de pie rápidamente y se acerco a Kagome para sacarle la silla y una vez que ella se iba a sentar se la acerco con mucho cuidado, le dio un suave gracias y le dedico una suave sonrisa.

InuYasha y Naraku no le quitaban la mirada de encima, pues la joven lucia un vestido sencillo de tela suave, tenía un escote no muy pronunciado al frente, se ceñía a la cintura de la joven dejando entrever una pequeña y bien delineada cintura y de lo de abajo era algo holgado pero les permitía al menos ver un poco sus bien formadas piernas, el cabello lo llevaba recogido en una media cola dejando caer varios rizos en su espalda y hombros, un collar con un rubí en medio le hacía juego con los aretes que llevaba en esos momentos, pero sobre todo lo que llamaba su atención eran esos ojos color plata que brillaban intensamente.

-Disculpe Srta. Pero creo que aun no nos han presentado…Mi nombre es Naraku encantado de conocerla…-La miraba fijamente como todo un galán.

-El gusto es mío, me llamo Kagome y soy…-Pero fue interrumpida por Naraku.

-¿No me diga que es la prometida de InuYasha?

Ante este comentario las tres personas ahí presentes se atragantaron inuyasha con el trago de su bebida al igual que Taisho e Izayoi con la comida.

Tanto InuYasha como Kagome se sonrojaron fuertemente, está reacción le costo mucho trabajo a la pelinegra de poder mostrar puesto que no podía actuar como normalmente lo hacia, con indiferencia.

-Hombre pero que cosas dices, claro que no ellos no están comprometidos…-Río divertido Taisho.

-Así es Sr. Naraku, InuYasha y yo no podemos ser prometidos por que yo soy su media hermana…-Y ante esto le sonrío jovialmente.

-¿Hermanastra?...-Pregunto perturbado el hombre mientras la miraba fijamente y después volteaba a ver a Taisho, era verdad el cabello que ella poseía era sin lugar a duda una herencia de Taisho y sin contar con el brillo de esos ojos plateados brillaban intensamente tanto como si estos fueran dorados.

-Si, su hermanastra…-Y ante esto su sonría se hizo más intensa, había esperado realizar toda una sección de investigación para encontrar uno de los sospechosos, era suerte el que ese sujeto llegara puesto debido a su estupefacción le dio la clave a la pelinegra, no había duda el era el principal sospechoso.

CONTINUARA………..

¡¡¡¡¡GOMENE!!!!!

CHICAS EN VERDAD LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA DEL SIGUIENTE EPI PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE ME ENCONTRABA FUERA DE MI CIUDAD POR CAUSA DEL TRABAJO Y RECIEN VENGO LLEGANDO PARA DARLES AQUÍ LA ACTUALIZACIÓN RECIEN CALIENTITA Y SALIDA DEL HORNO.

LA VERDAD ESPERO QUE ESTE HAYA SIDO DE SU TOTAL AGRADO ASI COMO LOS ANTERIORES. EN CUANTO A LA CHICA QUE ME PIDIO LOS DEMAS CAPIS DE ANGEL´S WARRIOR´S DEJAME TE DIGO QUE NO TENGO LOS PRIMEROS EPISODIOS YA QUE NO LOS PUDE SALVAR DESPUES DE QUE ME BORRARAN EL FIC LAMENTO NO PODER AYUDARTE PERO NISIQUIERA LOS TENGO EN LA COMPU YA QUE MI AMADO PADRE FORMATEO MI COMPU Y NO ME DIO CHANSA DE GUARDAR ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA MIL SORRYS

ATTE

AYAME


	5. Siguiendo La Farza

Siguiendo La Farza

La cena trasncurria en completo silencio, la pelinera no dejaba de observar los movimientos de aquel hombe cuyo nombre es Naraku, de ves en cuando se incluia en la conversacion de los ahi presentes y es que dicha la verdad ella no conocia mucho de lo que ellos hablaban, sin embargo se hac a una idea, no hablaba simplemente por hecho de que no deseaba quedar al descubierto; ya que algo le decia que ese hombre era mucho mas perpicas de lo que le cre a la familia Taisho.

-Sea dicho, Inu No, que esta ha sido una deliciosa cena.- elogiaba el pelinegro.

-me alegra saber que has disfrutado de la cena...-sonr o el hombre mencionado.

-Ahora, si gustan podemos pasar a la sala para tomar una taza de caf , les parece bien?...-ofrecio amablemente su esposa.

-es una idea estupenda...Izayoi...-murmuro su nombre alargandolo un poco, tratando de darle un toque sensual, toque que la mujer no se percato y volteo a verle simplemente como lo que era un conocido.

-bien, no se diga mas; pasemos a la sala...-todos se pusieron de pie ante la petici n sutil de la mujer.

Cierta pelinegra re a divertida al ver que los intentos de ese hombre por seducir a la mujer de su "amigo" eran un total fracaso, parte de lo que observaba eran motivos para sospechar de el por que como no odial al hombre que te roba a la mujer que amas? aun a pesar de que el sentimiento no fuera correspondido, Naraku ten a la idea erronea de que Izayoi le pertenecia.

Entraron a la peque a sala y las dos mujeres se sentaron en el sofa, mientras que los hombres se dirig an a platicar amenamente cerca de la chimenea, los peque os bostezos que trataba de ocultar Kagome no pasaron desapercibidos para la mujer quien en esos momentos la observaba fijamente, la joven al sentirse observada no pudo evitar que las mejillas se le ti eran de un imperceptible color rojo al verse atrapada tratando de ocultar las claras muestras de agotamiento, pues hab a tenido un largo viaje, contando lo dificil que era para ella tener que fingir inocencia, ingenuidad, y ser alguien un poco tonta.

- tienes sue o no es as ?, por que no te vas a descansar?...-sugirio amable.

-si, no niego que el largo camino a su casa me a cansado, pero...-bostezo- no debo irme, aun no, ire a dormirme en cuanto despidamos al invitado...

Ante lo dicho por su "hijastra", la mujer volteo a ver disimuladamente al invitado, tratando de escudri arlo con la mirada, ante semejante acci n, Kagome, le dio un peque o toquecito en la mando; logrando as tener toda la atenci n de su madrastra.

-lo mejor es que no lo escudri e con la mirada ya que eso puede ocacionar...ciertos mal entendidos...

La mujer en un principio parecer no entender, pero al ver la mirada inquisidora de la joven que ten a enfrente, un peque o foco parec o encenderse en su interor.

- ah!...-exclamo entendiendo por fin la situaci n.

-as es

-pero, como es posible crear ese tipo de mal entendidos, despu s de todo, soy la esposa de su amigo...-a pesar de ser una mujer casada, dejaba entre ver ciertos toques de ingenuidad, ingenuidad que conmovian el coraz n de la chica de hielo.

-para un hombre enamorado, cualquier sonrisa, mirada o gui o, puede ser una invitaci n a algo mas que pura amistad...-razonaba la pelinegra.

- y como sabes que el est enamorado de mi?...-pregunto una sorprendida pero no menos sonrojada Izayoi.

-por la forma de actuar de el...Sra Izayoi...disculpe si esto le parece una impertinencia pero...usted... siente algo por ese hombre?

- queeee!... claro que no!...-exclamaba la mujer algo ofendida por la pregunta-.. como se le ocurre semejante impertinencia?...lo que siento por el, es lo mismo que siento por un grano de arroz, nada!

-tranquila, Sra Taisho, traquila...-trataba de calmarla dandole peque os golpecitos en las manos-...se que fue una impertinencia, pero solo deseba estar segura de que usted en ningun momento, a consentido ningun acercamiento con el, m s que el que mantienen unos simples conocidos.

-comprendo...disculpa si me he molestado un poco...pero es que yo solo tengo ojos para mi amado esposo...-y ante lo dicho las dos mujeres voltearon a ver al varonil esposo de la mujer.

-lo se, puedo verlo en su mirada, cada ves que le mira es como si se iluminaran sus ojos...-el comentario hizo que las mejillas de la sra. taisho se sonrojaran de manera encantadora.

-se que es algo que todo el mundo puede ver...-susurro suavemente la mujer-...entonces... que haremos con lo que ha descubierto ahorita de Naraku?

-antes de ir a dormir, pretendo comunicarme con un chico de mi entera confianza, solo a el puedo confiarle la investigacion sobre ese tal Naraku...-mientras Kagome dec a esto, los hombres se acercaron a ellas.

-bueno, bellas damas, les agradesco por la hermosa velada pero ya es momento de que me marche...-se depedia galantemente el hombre.

-esperamos que todo alla sido de su agrado y que disfrutara de un momento para compartir con mi esposo y con mi hijo InuYasha...-dec a mientas se pon a de pie, siendo segu da por una obediente hijastra.

-todo estuvo exquisito y gracias por prestarme tanto a su esposo como a su hijo para una charla amena...-su mirada se enfoco en la jovencita que se encontraba a un lado de la mujer amada-...aunque me hubiera gustado compartir un tiempo con su hermosa hijastra.

-tranquilo hombre...-exclamo Inu No, dandole una peque a palmadita en el hombro- ya habra tiempo para que tu y mi peque a hija se conoscan mejor.

-esperare con ancias el momento en que eso suceda...-respondio el, sin apartar ningun momento la mirada de ella.

-ser a muy grato para mi, pasar tiempo con alguien tan interesante y culto como usted Sr. Naraku...-respondio timidamente Kagome.

-bien, pues no se diga m s, me paso a retirar, buenas noches y gracias por todo otra vez...-complacido con la respuesta de la jovencita, Naraku procedio a despedirse de los demas y fue dirigido a la puerta por el mayodormo de la mansi n.

Una vez que el invitado se hubiera ido, cada quien procedio a dirigirse a su habitac on, cuando Kagome estaba por irse, sinti como una peque a mano la sujetaba del brazo.

-no se preocupe, no le dire nada a su esposo...-murmuro suavemente ella sin voltearse en ningun momento.

-gracias...-fue la respuesta de Izayoi.

Estando ya un poco alejado de la mansi n el hombre se volteo para mirar por donde se hab a venido y estando en su momento de soledad, sin tener que fingir nada mas, su mirada dejo ver el odio profundo que sentia por algunos miembros de aquella familia.

-maldito Inu No...no solo te atreviste a robarme a la mujer que mas amo, si no que tambi n te atreviste a tener una hija con una fursia y lo que es aun m s imperdonable, traerla a tu mansi n a vivir, sabiendo que tu mujer es la que tiene que convivir con ella...-apreto los pu os con fuerza, tanta, que sus nudi os estaban comenzando a tomar un color blanquecino-...no te preocupes mi amada Izayoi...pronto te librare del monstruo de esposo que tienes...-y sin mas se dio media vuelta y se alejo de aquella mansi n, con la clara promesa de que algun d a tomaria venganza en contra de Inu No, y que mejor manera, que dandole donde mas le duele en su "peque a" Kagome.

La "peque a" Kagome, se encontraba en su habitac on haciendo una peque a llamada.

-Hola...Miroku... como estas?... como estan todos?

-Hola...mujer del hielo...estoy bien y todos los demas por aca tambi n lo estan, en que puedo ayudarte?

-directo al grano, eso siempre me a gustado de ti, por eso de todos eres mi favorito.

-lo se nena, se que sin mi no puedes vivir..

-aunque...la proxima ves que te vea te dare una paliza que jamas olvidaras

- queee? pero por que? ahora que hice?

-mandarme a Ayame para que se asegurara de que me encontraba bien, durante la mision con Lady Ann

- oh vamos! Kos, sabes bien que era por tu bien, no me puedes golpear por eso!

- quieres apostar?

-no, contigo he aprendido, que no debo apostar...

-bien, estas advertido, por cierto necesito que me busques informacion de un tal Naraku, es un hombre muy allegado a la familia Taisho

-Naraku eh?, hay alguna razon por la que estes sospechando de el?

-un hombre que cree que le han quitado a la mujer de su vida, es una buena razon para sospechar no?

- wow! as que todo un psicopata obsesivo por una mujer que no le ama

-as es, por favor en cuanto tengas esa informaci n mandamela cuanto antes, y por cierto...

-lo se, lo se, que nadie mas sepa de esto, no te preocupes en cuanto tenga la info te la envio

-gracias, Miroku...

-antes de que me cuelgues, hay alguien que quiere hablar cont...-antes de terminar la frase fue interrumpido ya que al parecer alguien le quito el tel fono.

- Kos!

-Ayame como estas?

- que como estoy?, estoy que me deshago en nervios por no saber nada de ti y ni de como van las cosas por alla y te atreves a preguntarme que como estoy?

-tranquila, Ayame, estoy bien...-suspiro la pelinegra por el dramatismo de su amiga- las cosas por el momento estan tranquilas

- ya lograste quitar a Kikio del trabajo y mandarla por un tubo?

-si, en cuanto llegue fue lo primero que hice

- ja! que bueno, para que se le quite a la arp a

-la han suspendido indefinidamente, no le daran ningun otro caso hasta nuevo aviso

- huy! un golpe bajo para ella, ya sabes que ella se cree mucho mejor que tu

-lo se, lo se

-solo esperemos que no tome represalias contra ti

-no creo que pueda hacer mucho sinceramente...-respondio Kagome tratando de ocultar un nuevo bostezo.

-no te confies, Kos, sabes tan bien como yo que, Kikio, esta completamente loca y fuera de sus cabalez...-reprendio una preocupada pelirroja.

-si tienes raz n Ayame, me gustar a seguir charlando contigo, pero me siento algo cansada, el largo camino a esta mansi n me a agotado completamente..

- ah! mansi n? maldita cochina, degenerada, sinverguenza, estas viviendo en una masi n y no me lo hab as dicho? mala amiga

-Ayame, por favor

-si, si, si, esta bien, luego hablamos, que descances y duermas bien

-gracias, este te encargo a..-pero fue interrumpida por la pelirroja

-si, Kos, cuidare de Miroku, cuidate y nos vemos, bye

-bye...-termino la llamada y colgo el auricular.

Dejandose caer pesadamente en su cama, solo atino a acomodarse un poco para despues dejarse llevar por un profundo sue o.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ah en las penumbras de un departamento, se encontraba una mujer quien en estos momentos observaba aquella fotografia que les tomaron a ella y a sus compa eros recien graduados de la academa de agentes especiales, su mirada se encontraba fija en aquella quien hab a sido y fue su maestra durante su entrenamiento y especializaci n.

-me la vas a pagar muy caro, Kos, eso te lo aseguro...-balbuceaba la mujer mirando aquella imagen con profundo rencor y odio en su mirar-...si muy pronto...-confirmo llevandose una mano a la altura de la mejilla mancillada por la bofetada a la cual fue sometida...

CONTINUARA...

DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO AQUI ANDO ACUTALIZANDO VERGUENZA DEBERIA DE TENER, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO ESTE CAPITULO PERO SOBRE TODO CON LA ESPERANZA DE QUE AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE SEGUIAN ESTE FIC AUN SE ENCUENTREN INTERESADAS EN EL

SIN MAS

ME DESPIDO DE USTEDES

AYAME FIRE

P.D: PERDONEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA NO FUNCIONA MI WORD 


End file.
